Um Começo Diferente
by Aniechan
Summary: Darien e Serena já estão casados, mas uma coisa acontece e os separa.
1. Tudo Estava Perfeito

Um começo diferente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta é uma fic que se passa depois da série Star. Nela Serena e Darien estão casados, e levam uma vida normal. Até um dia uma coisa os separa. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura. Bjus!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 1 – Tudo estava perfeito

Darien e Serena estão juntos havia 6 anos, e se casaram a 2 anos atrás. Depois 4 longos anos de namoro e muitas dificuldades os dois conseguiram casar, e em paz. Eles eram felizes juntos. Todos diziam que eles se completavam, um compensava o outro. Serena espontânea, impulsiva, romântica, extrovertida, risonha, alegre, desencanada, ás vezes até de mais, e sempre foi muito apaixonada por Darien. A cada gesto, ela demostrava isso a quem quer que visse. Darien, sempre foi o oposto, sério, introvertido, cauteloso, discreto, fechado, raramente transparecia seus sentimentos.

Como já disse o casamento dos dois era muito feliz. Mas como eu disse era. Por que um certo dia algo aconteceu.

FLASH BACK

Serena estava na faculdade psicologia, e teve que passar 5 semanas na França fazendo um curso de verão. Darien não gostou muito da idéia da mulher passar 5 semanas fora, eles nunca passaram tanto tempo separados desde a sua ida para os EUA, mas resolveu não dizer nada a ela, pois sabia que isso era importante para o futuro dela, e como ela amava-o muito, se ele se falasse isso com ela, certamente ela não iria.

Serena também não gostava da idéia de deixar Darien sozinho, nem que por 5 semanas, mas sabia que isso era importante para sua carreira de psicóloga, dizia para si mesma que não devia ser a criançona imatura de sempre, que devia suportar estas semanas, em nome de seu futuro. Mas mesmo assim a idéia de ficar longe da Darien fazia surgirem rios de lágrimas em suas faces.

Então, Serena foi para a França, como podem imaginar a despedida dos dois no aeroporto foi melosa, com direito a muitos beijos apaixonados, muitas lágrimas e muitas juras de amor, pelo menos da parte de Serena. Pois Darien, foi discreto como sempre.

As amigas de Serena também fora ao aeroporto, mas a despedida mais emocionada foi a do casal que se separava.

Lá na França tudo era maravilhoso, a paisagem, as pessoas, o seminário, a comida, enfim tudo, só faltava Darien, pensava Serena. Todos os dias eles se falavam horas pelo telefone. Ela mandava quase que diariamente cartões postais e fotos que ela tirava para ele.

O seminário acabou 3 dia antes e Serena ia poder voltar mais cedo para casa. Estava radiante com a idéia. No quarto do hotel, ela já ia ligar para Darien para dar a boa notícia, mas diante do telefone parou. Disse em voz alta:

Não, vou avisar não. Vai ser muito mais emocionante se eu fizer surpresa.

Decidiu que iria para Tóquio no mesmo dia se conseguisse passagem, mais não avisaria a ninguém, faria uma surpresa a todos. E assim fez, ligou para a empresa aérea, e conseguiu embarcar para Tóquio 2 horas depois.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Várias horas depois já em Tóquio, Serena pegou um táxi em direção a sua casa. Mas no caminho resolveu ir comprar coisas para fazer um jantar romântico, para ampliar o efeito da surpresa em Darien.

Ela pensava: 'Tenho que fazer algo inesquecível!' Ela pensou em cada detalhe do jantar, sabia que Darien adorava o aroma de jasmins, e que as rosas eram suas flores favoritas, então comprou velas com aroma de jasmim e muitas rosas vermelhas para a decoração. Também comprou salmão, para fazê-lo ao molho de alcaparras, o preferido do marido. E comprou chocolate para fazer o mousse que ele tanto gosta.

Na fim das compras, ela entrou de volta no táxi que a esperava. Numa das ruas próximas a sua casa, Serena avista um casal se beijando, e pensou o quanto estava com saudades do beijo do marido. Em meio a tais pensamentos, observou aquela cena mais atentamente e pode reconhecer algo de familiar. Ela estremeceu enquanto fitava aquela cena. A familiaridade que reconhecera, era que o homem era o seu marido. Sim, Darien estava beijando outra mulher no meio da rua.

Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, tinha quer ver de perto, ter certeza Impulsivamente Serena mandou o motorista parar, e saltou do táxi como uma louca.

Darien! – gritou desesperada..

O casal que se beijava, afastou-se bruscamente com o som do grito. O homem com olhar aterrorizado, fitou a mulher que gritara lívida.

Serena! – ele sussurrou.

Não! Não! Não! – gritava loucamente. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo – gritou mais Serena, levando as mãos a cabeça.

Calma amor – disse Darien soltando-se dos braços da mulher que a instantes beijava – eu posso explicar – completou indo em direção a Serena.

Não! – berrou Serena o mais alto que pode – Não se aproxime de mim. – disse ela se afastando dele, e erguendo as mãos em frente ao corpo.

Serena, deixe eu me explicar – suplicou.

Explicar o quê? Que estava me traindo enquanto eu estava na França? Não obrigada isso eu já vi. – disse ela gesticulando freneticamente.

Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – falou ele dando um passo a frente.

Ah, não? Sei! Então você só estava beijando ela – apontou para a mulher que ficara em segundo plano durante a discussão – por distração, para passar o tempo enquanto eu estava fora. Ou então ela passou mal com falta de ar, causada pelo perfume barato que está usando. E você tão bonzinho como é, fez uma respiração boca-a-boca nela, e isso que eu vi não foi um beijo. – disse sarcasticamente.

Você pode me ouvir? - falou indo vagarosamente em direção da esposa.

Nem mais um passo Sr. Darien Chiba! – disse ela em um tom ameaçador. – Não ouse nem chegar perto de mim – completou.

Não posso. Eu tenho que te ver, te tocar, sabe que você me atrai irresistivelmente. – disse ele sedutoramente.

Ah! Eu e torcida do Kashima Antlers! – disse Serena.

Ele não resistiu e riu. 'Ah! Como é bom discutir com ela, sempre com argumentos a altura' pensou. Sentira saudades das fúteis discussões acaloradas que tinham antes de namorarem. Mas essa definitivamente não era uma discussão fútil. Serena tinha razão para estar assim

Está rindo do quê? Será que te algum palhaço aqui? Ah! Tem sim, eu. Eu sou a palhaça da história. Fui eu que como uma idiota imaginei que o cara mais lindo e perfeito de Tóquio me amava. Logo a mim, a Serena gorda e feia. Como posso ter sido tão estúpida ao pensar que Darien, O pegador, O lindão, O gostosão, iria viver a vida toda só comigo, a Serena idiota. Bem até que esse apelido estava certo Darien, eu sou uma tremenda idiota, ao pensar que você me amava, quando no fundo, só estava comigo porque eu sou...eu sou...eu sou...bem você quem eu sou, e isto era seu destino. Porque no passado você A amou. Mais aí é que está o erro, o meu erro, e seu erro também. Eu não sou Ela, eu fui, mas não sou, e não voltei a ser Ela, talvez nunca volte. – e fez uma pausa.

Ele fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mais parou quando a ouviu continuar.

Sabe Darien, eu não te culpo – disse Serena em tom baixo, mais calma. – Você apenas quis ter o seu amor de volta. Eu compreendo isso. Mas eu não estive a altura Dela, não é? Mas sabe porque não? Porque como eu já te disse eu não sou Ela, nem você é Ele. Nem jamais seremos, temos que nos conformar, esse amor não existe mais, porque Eles não existem mais. Agora o que existe é um reflexo distorcido do que um dia já existiu. – disse em meio a lágrimas.

Serena, não chore. Eu não suporto vê-la chorar. – disse abraçando-a. – Vamos sair daqui e ir para casa, você está muito nervosa, precisa se acalmar.

Não! – voltou a gritar. – Não me toque, já disse. Eu disse que não te culpava por não me amar, mas não disse que não te culpava por me trair- disse repelindo-o.

Serena de onde você tirou a idéia de que eu não te amo? – perguntou ele triste.

De você. – gritou ela.

Mas Serena, eu te amo. – disse ele.

Você jamais disse que me amava, em 6 anos. Por que diz agora? Por causa de Endymion e Serenity? Porque é seu destino viver ao meu lado, e que por isso você que concertar essa situação? Meu querido, eu já disse que nosso amor foi um espectro de um amor que não era nosso, e o futuro somos nós quem fazemos. – falou ela.

Você realmente pensa assim? – perguntou ele.

Sim, como poderia pensar outra coisa. Sempre soube que era um peso para as meninas, e vi hoje, que para você também sou. Sei devia ter pensado nisso antes, mas como você mesmo dizia, sou uma cabecinha de vento. – disse ela, e completou antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa: - Sabe, eu sei que jamais fui bonita, esperta, inteligente. Sei que não sou tão bonita quanto as mulheres com que sempre andou, Darien. Sei que também devo ser muito inexperiente na cama. E agora sei, que eu SERENA – e frisou seu nome – jamais o interessei, você só queria a Serenity, e como eu já disse, e repetirei quantas vezes forem necessárias, não sou ela. Mas uma coisa eu sempre fui, leal. Leal a você. E vejo que você não é leal a mim. Quantas vezes já me traiu, heim? Devem ter sido muitas, não? Pois pelo que você era, e pelo que descobri continua, a ser. – sorriu sarcasticamente. – Nunca mudou, não é? Sempre galinha, Sr. Chiba. – mudando radicalmente o tom de voz, gritou: - Isso eu jamais perdoarei, a sua traição. Você me traiu. Você me traiu – repetiu.

Serena, você não sabe o que diz. – falou Darien.

Ah, não! Eu sei que sou burra, mas não tente me enganar. Eu sei o que vi. E o que vi foi o meu marido beijando outra. Ou seja vi meu marido me traindo. Não foi? Não foi um beijo aquilo que eu vi? – perguntou ela.

Sim e não. – respondeu ele.

Sim e não? – perguntou ela cáustica.

É. Sim, você viu um beijo, mas não, eu não te traí. Eu f – ele estava ainda falando quando ela o cortou.

Chega! Chega de mentiras! – gritou. – Não quero mais te ouvir. Não quero mais te ver. Isso só me faz sofrer mais. – disse mais calma, mas chorando. E sem dar tempo para ele falar nada continuou: - Não há mais saída para nós. Eu sei que disse que o nosso amor é fruto do passado. Mas sabe, eu realmente te amo. E queria quando chegasse o dia em você percebesse que eu nunca voltarei a ser o como a Serenity, você talvez pudesse me amar. Mas isso não será possível. Porque você jamais me amará, tenho certeza. Mas como eu já disse, infelizmente eu te amo. A sua traição e indiferença, a mim, SERENA – novamente frisou o seu nome – me machucam muito. Por isso Darien, eu quero me separar de você. – E disse isso como uma tristeza imensa nos olhos, que mais uma vez estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Ao ouvir isto Darien se assustou, sua expressão era de pura surpresa. Ele jamais havia pensado aquilo, nem em seus piores pesadelos. Serena, ao ver a expressão nos olhos dele, disse:

Sim, meu querido! Vou te libertar, te dar a alforria. Está livre de mim a partir de agora. – fez uma pausa, e ao ver que ele continuava estático e com aquela expressão continuou: – Oras Darien, não precisa segurar o riso. Pode festejar a vontade. Pule e solte rojões, você está livre da minha insuportável presença. – disse sarcasticamente, e virando-se de costas.- Minhas malas estão no táxi, não precisarei ir lá em casa para pegar minhas coisas por agora. Mas na semana que vem precisarei, então segunda de tarde passarei lá durante o seu plantão. Por favor, me poupe trabalho. Separe tudo que for meu, ponha em malas e deixe na portaria, para diminuir as chances de nos vermos de novo. Não quero ter que vê-lo nunca mais – e entrou no táxi sem nem olhar para trás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E aí? Ficou legal o primeiro capítulo? Me mandem reviews, please!

Bjus

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu revisei esse capítulo para consertar alguns erros. Se tiver mais me avisem.


	2. A Dor De Darien

Capítulo 2 – A dor de Darien

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oi! Obrigada pelas reviews, espero que vcs gostem do capitulo.

Bjus. ;

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darien ficou estático olhando Serena partir. As palavras ecoavam em sua mente. A cabeça dele latejava ao som das palavras da mulher. Ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

Lágrimas grossas começaram a invadir sua face. E não fez nada para detê-las. Ele só conseguia pensar em Serena. Na dor que havia nos olhos dela enquanto falava. Em como ela devia estar sofrendo com aquilo.

De repente surge um pensamento, que o fez parar de respirar: Ele havia perdido a sua coelhinha. E para sempre. Ela jamais entenderia o que tinha visto. Ela jamais gostaria vê-lo novamente. Lembrou-se das palavras dela: "Separe tudo que for meu, ponha em malas e deixe na portaria, para diminuir as chances de nos vermos de novo. Não quero ter que vê-lo nunca mais". Isso doía demais. E então, ele é retirado de seus pensamentos, quando alguém falou com ele:

Darien, você está bem? – pergunta a mulher que a pouco o beijara.

Não. Sem a Serena eu não existo. – diz ele chorando.

Desculpe-me eu não queria ter causado isso. – falou a mulher.

Mas causou, Mai. – disse ele secamente.

Ai, Darien! Também não faz uma tempestade disto. Você merece uma mulher bem melhor que ela. – disse ela.

Cala a boca Mai. – gritou. – Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Nunca, nunca vai existir alguém que se compare com a Serena. Ela é única. – ele disse. – E eu a perdi. – completou ele em meio a soluços.

Desculpe Darien, eu não sabia que você a amava tanto assim. – falou ela triste.

Eu amo mais que a mim mesmo. – falou ele.- Por que você fez isso? Por que me beijou?

Bem, é que nas ultimas semanas eu tenho te visto sozinho. Então ouvi você dizendo para o Mark (N. A.: Mark e Mai são amigos de trabalho de Darien) que ela estava na França. Eu pensei que vocês tinham se separado. Aí, nos encontramos aqui na rua. Nunca nós encontramos fora da hospital. Você tão lindo e só. Pensei que era minha chance de conquistar você. Foi isso.

Você entendeu tudo errado. Ela foi para França por 5 semanas para um seminário. Eu jamais iria me separar de Serena. Eu prefiro morrer a perdê-la. E agora, por isso, eu a perco. Por um engano. Um engano estúpido. – falou ele.

Desculpe-me, mais um vez. Eu não queria ter causado nada disso. – falou Mai chorando.

Tudo bem, Mai. A culpa não foi só sua. Eu devia tê-la impedido, mas não o fiz. – falou ele compreensivamente.

Ao acabar de falar isso Darien olhou para o chão. Ele ficou um certo tempo mirando o chão. Quando viu algo brilhar no chão. Ele reconheceu aquilo. Era um colar de ouro branco com uma lua de cristal e com coelhinho também de ouro branco em cima da lua.

Foi o colar que ele deu a Serena quando completaram 5 anos de namoro. Mesmo depois de casados eles comemoravam aniversário de namoro.

Ele tinha que sair dali. Ele saiu correndo e largou a Mai lá. Mas ele não se deu conta disso, só sabia que não podia ficar naquele lugar que o fazia lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu naquela tarde.

E chegou em um bar e pediu uma garrafa de whisky ao barman. Ele o deu e perguntou:

Brigou com a mulher?

Sim, mas como você sabe? – perguntou Darien de volta.

Vem muitos como você aqui. – respondeu o barman.

Ah! – disse. Ergueu o copo e falou: Um brinde ao homem mais estúpido do mundo. Que perdeu a melhor mulher do mundo.

Saúde. – disse o barman.

Ele bebeu durante a noite toda. E ficou se lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu naquela tarde.

Um certo momento o barman disse:

É meu amigo, sinto muito mas tenho que fechar.

Mas tão cedo. – olhou para o barman. Ele assentiu. – Então me vê mais umas 3 garrafas desta e me dê a conta.

Você não acha que já bebeu muito? – perguntou ele.

Não. Eu ainda não a esqueci. Só vou parar de beber quando a esquecer. – respondeu Darien.

Você é quem sabe. – disse ele indo buscar as garrafas.

Darien pagou e foi para o apartamento que era dele e de Serena.

Quando chegou deu de cara com um porta retrato dela. E caiu de joelho frente a ele. E chorou amargamente durante um longo tempo.

Quando se acalmou., levantou e sentou no sofá. Quando sentiu o algo me incomodando no bolso de trás da calça. Então eu tirou e viu o colar que havia encontrado no chão. O colar que tinha dado a ela de presente de aniversário de namoro.

Ele se lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia.

FLASH BACK

Ai, Darien! Cuidado, eu não estou vendo nada. – disse a Serena quando ele vendou os seus olhos e guiou para dentro do carro.

Calma, Serena. – falou para ela.

Ele a levou para o parque N.º.: 10, onde iam muito no começo do namoro.

Lá ele a deixou no carro e foi até o porta-malas, pegou uma cesta de piquenique, umas velas e outras coisas mais.

Arrumou tudo, a tirou do carro ainda de olhos vendados e a conduziu até o lugar em que preparou tudo.

Tirou a venda dela.

Ah, meu Deus! – disse ela quando olhou tudo aquilo.

Gostou? – perguntou ele.

Claro, meu amor. Adorei. – respondeu ela.

Eu quis te trazer aqui, porque nós viemos muito no inicio de namoro. E eu o acho muito especial. Então resolvi fazer um piquenique aqui, para comemorar nosso aniversário. – explicou.

É verdade. Esse lugar me traz muitas lembranças. – disse ela sorrindo.

Então vamos jantar? – perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

Mais é claro. – respondeu-o.

Eles sentaram em cima da toalha e jantaram. Logo após a sobremesa ele levantou e foi até o carro buscar uma sacola.

Ela estava sentada de costas para ele. Ele abriu a sacola e jogou as pétalas de rosas que haviam lá dentro, sobre a Serena.

Meu amor, que lindo. – disse ela fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás.

Ele continuou jogando as pétalas sobre ela. Quando acabou, se sentou ao lado dela. Ela abriu os olhos e se aproximou e o beijou, longa e ternamente. Quando se separaram, ela disse:

Obrigada meu amor, meu presente foi perfeito. Eu adorei meu banho de rosas. – ela falou entre sorrisos.

Obrigada a você, por ter proporcionado uma visões mais belas que eu já vi na vida. Um anjo coberto por pétalas de rosas. – ele disse e deu-lhe um pequeno beijos na face. Sorriu e continuou: - Mas quem foi que disse que esse foi seu presente?

Ah, não? Então tem mais coisa ainda? – perguntou descrente.

Isso. – falou abrindo a mão e mostrando o colar, que tirara do bolso a poucos segundos.

Meu Deus! Que lindo, Darien! – disse ela pegando-o de mãos dele e olhando atenciosamente.

Quer que eu coloque para você? – perguntou ele.

Sim. – respondeu ela.

Hum! Ficou perfeito. – falou depois de ter colocado o colar nela.

É mesmo, parece que foi feito para mim. – falou ela.

E foi. Eu mandei fazerem para você, minha coelhinha. – falou ele.

Amor não precisava. Deve ter dado muito trabalho para conseguir. – disse ela.

Mas por você valeu a pena. Você mere... – falou ele sorrindo.

Ela interrompeu-o com um beijo. "E que beijo", pensou ele. Foi beijo com muito carinho, que depois passou para ser um beijo cheio de paixão.

Se separaram apenas em busca de ar. Beijaram-se novamente, não resistindo um ao outro.

Então ele foi se curvando sobre ela, e a levando ao chão. Ela começou a o empurrar de leve. E entre um beijo e outro disse:

Darien, aqui não.

O que tem? – perguntou ele ainda entre beijos.

Alguém pode ver.- ela o respondeu.

Não estou nem aí. – falou ele.

Darien! – ela o parou e falou.

O quê?- perguntou ele.

Eu sou uma mulher casada. Tenho que me dar ao respeito. – ela disse.

É casada sim, e comigo. Logo não estamos fazendo nada de errado. – Disse ele voltando a beijá-la.

Então, está bem. – disse ela. – Só que eu não vou te mostrar a surpresa que eu preparei para você lá em casa.

Surpresa? Que surpresa? – perguntou ele ao parar de beijá-la.

A não é nada demais. É só uma coisinha vermelha que eu comprei da Victoria Secrets. – falou ela desdenhosa.

O quê? Vamos já para casa. – falou ele a puxando-a para o carro.

Darien. – ela falou.

O quê? – perguntou ele.

Você vai deixar tudo aí? – perguntou ela rindo.

Ham? Ai, meu Deus as coisas. Vou buscar. – respondeu ele.

Eu te ajudo. – falou ela.

O.k. – respondeu.

Quando acabaram, ele foi o mais rápido que pode para casa. 'E valeu a pena ter corrido tanto com o carro. Aquela noite foi inesquecível.' pensou Darien.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Ao se lembrar disso tudo foi até o quarto dos dois, abriu o armário. Pegou algumas roupas dela e deitou-se na cama cheirando-as.

E depois de um longo tempo, acabou dormindo pela exaustão e pelo porre que tinha tomado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E aí? O que acharam? Me mandem reviews, por favor!

Um beijão para Lilly, Miyazawa Yukino-Serena e Cici Patty, obrigada pelas reviews, que bom que vocês gostaram.

Bjus pra todos.


	3. Em Casa Novamente

Capitulo 3 – Em casa novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oi, desculpa pela demora em postar esse novo capitulo, mais eu perdi a tudo que estava no pc, porque queimou a memória. E para reescrever tudo demora um pouco. Bom, mas espero que vocês curtam esse novo capítulo. **Só um aviso, os fatos narrados no capítulo são paralelos aos do capítulo 2.**

Bjus, e boa leitura! ;

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um táxi pára em frente à casa dos Tsukino. Ikuko estava na janela e fica surpresa ao reconhecer a filha saindo dele. Ela deveria estar na França em um seminário da faculdade, o que estaria fazendo ali, era a pergunta que não saía da cabeça de Ikuko.

Ela não conseguia compreender porque sua filha estava na sua casa. Mesmo que por algum motivo Serena tivesse voltado mais cedo da viagem, por que iria para a casa dos pais, quando deveria estar na dela? E mais, por que estaria só?

As duvidas e preocupações de Ikuko com a vinda da filha, só pioraram ao perceber o estado em que ela se encontrava. Olhos vermelhos e rosto inchado, parecia estar chorando muito.

A aparência de Serena era a pior possível, e isso fez com que Ikuko ficasse extremamente preocupada, pois não era comum ver a filha assim. Não que Serena nunca chorasse, pelo contrário, ela sempre chorara muito, era uma chorona assumida. Mas segundo depois de chorar ela abria um de seus lindos sorrisos. Ela ficou tão preocupada que resolveu ir ver a filha, que estava retirando as bagagens do táxi.

Ao chegar na porta ouviu o taxista perguntando:

- A senhora está esquecendo as compras. – disse o taxista ao notar que Serena não havia tirado as compra que fizera do banco de trás do táxi quando saltara.

- O senhor pode fazer o que quiser com isto. Se quiser pode levar para casa, dar a um mendigo, jogar no lixo, eu não me importo, só não quero isto perto de mim. – respondeu ela secamente.

- Como quiser. – disse o taxista já entrando de novo no carro.

- Serena! – Ikuko chamou.

- Mãe! – respondeu ela, e abandonando as malas na calçada, foi correndo até a porta da casa e jogou-se nos braços da mulher de cabelos azuis, desabou em prantos novamente. Ela chorava como uma criança.

Ikuko, mesmo não conhecendo o motivo do pranto da filha sabia que tudo o que a jovem precisava era de colo naquele instante. Por isso levantou o queixo de Serena e a olhou nos olhos, pode perceber muita dor contida neles. Então secando um pouco das lagrimas, disse:

- Venha. – ela conduziu a filha até o interior da casa e pediu a Kenji que pegasse as malas de Serena que ficaram na calçada.

Elas subiram até o antigo quarto de Serena. Ao entrar lá, Serena se deparou com um porta-retratos com uma foto antiga dela abraçada a Darien. Pegou-o olhou atentamente. Relembrou-se mais uma vez de tudo que houvera acontecido naquela tarde.

- Até aqui você me persegue! – desabafou – Em todo lugar olho você está. Será que isso será minha sina. – gritou para a foto. Enfurecida, lançou o porta-retratos contra parede e saiu do quarto.

Ao ver a reação da filha ao ver a foto percebeu que ela tinha tido problemas com Darien. Ikuko saiu do quarto e viu a filha encostada na parede do corredor chorando.

- Se preferir você pode ficar no quarto do Sammy. – falou Ikuko compreensivamente.

- Obrigada mãe. Eu não posso entrar naquele quarto sem ter lembranças desagradáveis. Obrigada por me compreender e acolher. – Serena falou chorando – E me desculpe por chegar sem avisar, mas é que ... – frase morreu nos lábios, ela não tinha forças para contar o que aconteceu.

- Não precisa falar nada agora. Eu sempre estarei aqui com você minha, filha. Pode contar comigo. – falou Ikuko.

Elas entraram no quarto de Sammy, Ikuko sentou-se na cama do filho, fez um sinal para que a filha fizesse o mesmo. Quando Serena sentou-se ao lado da mãe, Ikuko deitou-a no seu colo, e começou a acariciar a filha. E ficaram assim durante algum tempo. As lágrimas de Serena rolando livremente pelo rosto, enquanto o carinho da mãe aos poucos a acalmava.

Quando Ikuko percebeu que a filha estava mais calma interrompeu o silencio que até então só era interrompido por um ou outro soluço de Serena.

- Agora me diga, o que houve? Você não deveria estar na França? – perguntou.

- Sim mamãe, mas o seminário acabou antes do previsto, então resolvi voltar para casa hoje e fazer uma surpresa para o Darien. Assim que cheguei, antes de mesmo de ir para casa, passei no mercado comprei coisas para fazer um jantar para ele. No caminho para casa vi o Darien beijando uma mulher na rua! Mãe, você acredita? Eu vi o meu Darien me traindo. Mãe foi horrível, vê-lo nos braços de outra. Beijando-a como fazia comigo. Foi a pior coisa que vi na minha vida. Foi a pior cena do mundo. Eu preferiria ter morrido a ter visto aquilo. – falou aos prantos.

- Shuuuuuuu! Querida, não fique assim. Acalme-se. – falou Ikuko carinhosamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos da filha.

- Mãe, eu não consigo, toda hora eu vejo em minha mente os dois se beijando. Lembro dele tentando negar tudo. Mãe, eu vi, mãe. Eu vi os dois se beijando, como ele pode negar? Como? Como ele pode ser tão cara de pau? Como pode ser tão canalha? Como, mãe? – perguntou em prantos Serena.

- Não sei filha, mas agora tente se acalmar. – falou Ikuko.

- Mãe, como eu não vi que ele era assim antes? Quantas e quantas vezes ele deve ter me traído, sem que eu soubesse? Quanto tempo ele iria continuar me enganando se eu não tivesse visto o que vi hoje? – continuava perguntando Serena desesperada, ignorando as tentativas da mãe de acalmá-la.

- Não se torture com estas perguntas Serena, nem eu, nem você, nem ninguém tem as respostas para elas. – falou Ikuko consolando a filha.

- Eu sei que não, mas elas não saem da minha cabeça. Eu não entendo como o Darien pode fazer isso comigo, mãe. Ele não tinha o direito. Eu o amava tanto, mãe. Tanto. E a agora tudo o que eu sinto é dor e desespero em meu coração. Minha vida acabou hoje, naquele beijo. – falou Serena mais que inconsolável.

- Serena, minha filha, você não pode ficar assim. Logo, logo essa dor e esse desespero vão passar, você vai ver. – falou Ikuko mais uma vez tentando consolar em vão a filha.

- Eu não consigo ver assim. Tudo o que eu vejo e dor e escuridão. – replicou Serena.

- Eu sei que agora tudo o que enxerga é dor, mais isso vai passar, meu amor. Vai passar. – Falou a mãe. – Agora você tem que descansar. Está muito desgastada, tanto emocionalmente, quanto fisicamente, afinal, você chegou da França hoje minha querida. Enfrentou várias horas de viajem.

Serena fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas ao perceber que a filha iria retrucar Ikuko continuou falando:

-Eu sei que você irá me dizer que não conseguirá dormir, então eu vou buscar um remédio para te ajudar a dormir. – falou isto e levantou-se da cama dirigindo-se ao armário do filho. Pegou algo lá dentro e pôs nas mãos de Serena. E disse – Enquanto eu vou buscar seu comprimido, coloque isto. È uma camiseta velha do Sammy, e como ele está viajando de férias com os amigos não irá nem perceber que você a usou. O.k? – falou piscando o olho.

- Sim, mamãe. – falou Serena olhando fixamente para a camiseta em suas mãos.

- Filha, - falou Ikuko, puxando o queixo de Serena, e fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos – eu estou aqui, eu vou cuidar de você, não vou deixar mais ninguém magoá-la. Eu cuidarei de você, minha pequena. – falou, isso deu um beijo na testa da filha e a abraçou.

Aquelas palavras e aquele carinho da mãe fizeram o coração de Serena se acalmar. Sentiu como se ali fosse um lugar seguro, onde ela havia achado abrigo.

- Obrigada. – foi à única coisa que Serena conseguiu dizer em sussurro.

Ao ouvir aquilo e ao perceber o tom no qual a filha o dissera, Ikuko sorriu e se alegrou.

- Agora vou lá buscar comprimido, e não precisa agradecer nada. Eu te amo, faço isso porque te amo. – disse se levantando.

Serena concordou me silêncio, mas a mãe pode perceber a resposta pelo olhar que Serena lhe lançava. E ao qual ela retribuiu. Assim saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro buscar aquilo que havia prometido a filha.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No corredor encontrava-se Kenji, que estava muito preocupado, olhando por uma janela esperando para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando, ele olhou para mesma e viu Ikuko saindo dela.

- O que houve? Como está a minha Serena? – perguntou ele aflito, sem nem mesmo espera que ela se aproximasse dele.

- Oh, Kenji! A nossa garotinha está sofrendo tanto! – falou Ikuko já chorando e abraçando Kenji.

- O que houve com ela, querida? – perguntou ele, abraçando a esposa e passando as mãos pelo cabelo dela.

- Ela viu o Darien com outra. Imagina o que ela está se sentindo. – respondeu ela. E continuou - Ela sempre o amou tanto, e ele sempre pareceu amá-la tanto também, não entendo como isso pode acontecer. – falou.

- O que? – gritou ele.

- Kenji! Não grite, a Serena pode ouvir e isso só vai piorar a situação. – repreendeu-o Ikuko.

- Está bem, desculpe. Mas eu sabia que aquele cara não prestava. Eu sabia. Ah! Mais eu mato ele. Ah! Mas quando eu puser minhas mãos nele, ele vai se arrepender do que ele fez com a minha Serena. Ah, vai! – falou Kenji furioso.

- Ai, Kenji. Se é para falar bobagens é melhor você ficar quieto. Já ouviu aquele ditado, quem não ajuda, não atrapalhe? Então se não for ajudar a Serena, não atrapalhe falando essas bobagens. – falou Ikuko nervosamente.

- Ai, está bom. Mas por que você largou a Serena lá sozinha? – perguntou ele.

- Eu vim buscar um calmante para ela poder dormir, ela está precisando disso. – respondeu ela.

- Hum, está bem. Mas não seria melhor sar um chá? Sabe é natural, não vai fazer mal a ela, e já esses remédios, eu não sei. – falou ele um tanto ressabiado.

- Deixa de ser bobo Kenji. Um calmante uma vez na vida, tomado com cuidado não vai matá-la. – falou ela divertida. E riu com a cara que ele fez. E continuou – Agora me deixe ir, porque não quero deixá-la muito tempo sozinha.

- Está bem, eu vou providenciar algo para ela comer. – falou ele.

- Você não está pensando em cozinhar, não é? – perguntou ela aflita.

- Não, sua boba, eu vou ligar para um restaurante. – respondeu ele bravo.

Os dois saíram do corredor. Kenji desceu as escadas em direção a sala e Ikuko, foi ao seu quarto, para pegar no banheiro dela, o calmante.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dentro do quarto, Serena se trocou, e vestiu a camiseta que sua mãe lhe dera.

Aproveitando que estava só, foi até seu antigo quarto e pegou o porta-retratos que havia lançado no chão e retirou os cascos de vidro que estavam sobre a foto. Olhou-a atentamente e rasgou-a e jogou no lixo. Ao fazer isso disse em voz alta:

- Eu nunca mais verei você Darien Chiba, eu vou apagar você da minha vida.

Foi para o quarto do irmão deitou-se na cama e ficou esperando a mãe voltar.

Segundos após, chega Ikuko.

- Que bom que já se trocou – comentou sorrindo Ikuko – Hum, vejo que seu rostinho mudou, já não está mais chorando. Isso é ótimo minha filha. Você tem que reagir. – falou.

- Eu sei mamãe, eu sei. – falou Serena.

- Agora tome isto e vá dormir. – ordenou Ikuko.

- Não, eu não preciso disso. – reclamou Serena.

- Tudo isso é para não tomar o remédio? Deixa de pirraça, e toma agora esse remédio. – mandou Ikuko.

- Ai, está bem, mãe. Dê-me logo isso. – falou Serena resignada.

E Ikuko deu-lhe o comprimido e o copo d'água, e Serena tomou tudo. Depois se deitou na cama.

Nesse instante Kenji bateu na porta.

- Posse entrar? – perguntou ele cautelosamente.

- Sim. – respondeu Ikuko.

- Oi garotinha. – cumprimentou Kenji a Serena sorrindo. – Tenho uma surpresa para você! – falou ele alegremente.

- Uma surpresa, hum adoro surpresas. O quê é? – perguntou ela afoita, mas ainda triste a abatida.

- Hahahahahahahahahaha! Essa é a minha Serena de sempre. Se eu te contar vai deixar de ser surpresa, não? – falou ele risonho.

- É. – respondeu ela resignada.

Nisso, tocou a campainha da casa.

- Aha! É a minha surpresa que chegou. Já volto! – falou ele saindo do quarto em direção as escadas.

Minutos após volta Kenji com duas caixas e algumas sacolas.

- O que é isso Kenji? – perguntou Ikuko curiosa e preocupada com o que o marido tinha comprado.

- Isso é o jantar. Pizza e sorvete. O que acham? – perguntou ele todo alegre.

- Obrigada papai, mas eu não estou com fome. – falou Serena triste.

- Ikuko, ela está recusando comida. É gravíssimo. Temos que levar a Serena para um hospital o mais rápido possível. – falou querendo parecer que estava fingindo estar preocupado. Mas ele de fato estava, não podia negar. Também não podia deixar que Serena percebesse isso. Então preferiu brincar com a situação para descontraí-la.

- Hahahaha! – riu Serena, desanimada. – Ta bom, eu como. Mas não me chamem de gulosa. – falou.

- Agora sim estou te reconhecendo, menina. – falou Kenji divertido.

Eles jantaram e Serena, apesar de não ter comido bem, parecia estar melhor depois da refeição.

- Obrigada por tudo, mas acho que vou dormir agora. Estou com muito sono, creio que é o efeito do calmante.

- Sim, querida. – falou Ikuko compreensiva.

- Eu estou indo, mas estarei no final do corredor, se precisar de mim. – disse isso dando um beijo na testa da filha. – Te amo, boa noite. – falou saindo do quarto.

- Boa noite papai, também te amo. – falou ela carinhosamente, deitando-se na cama.

- Até – respondeu ele.

Ikuko sentou-se ao lado da filha na cama, depois que Kenji saiu.

- Mamãe, não vai ir dormir? –perguntou Serena ao ver que mãe permaneceu no quarto.

- Vou sim querida, vou dormir aqui do seu lado hoje. – respondeu Ikuko olhando nos olhos da filha.

- Não precisa, meu pai vai sentir sua falta. Vai para o seu quarto, dormir na sua cama. Eu vou fica bem. Não precisa mesmo, sério. – argumentou Serena, querendo dissuadir a mãe de dormir com ela, mas não porque não quisesse a mãe por perto, mas sim porque tinha decidido que não seria mais um peso na vida de ninguém.

- Eu vou ficar aqui, e não há nada que você faça que irá me impedir. E ponto final. – Ikuko finalizou a conversa.

Diante da persistência e determinação da mãe Serena não pode fazer mais nada. Resignou-se virou, e cedeu espaço para que a mãe se deitasse ao seu lado. Que se postou lá, e passou noite toda velando o sono da filha.

Antes de dormir Serena, relembrou tudo o que tinha acontecido durante aquele dia. A chegada, o beijo, a discussão, a partida, a chegada na casa de seus pais, o carinho com que a trataram, e o pior de tudo, a saudade que teimava em queimar em seu peito. A saudade de Darien, daquele ao qual ela chamava de amor, aquele que fora se único e verdadeiro amor, e aquele que ela iria amar a vida inteira. Entretanto, mesmo que o amando, ela jamais poderia perdoá-lo pelo que fez, por tê-la traído. Por fazê-la sofrer tanto. Assim, Serena adormeceu. Prometendo a si mesma que nunca mais iria fazê-la sofrer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Eu sei que o capítulo não ficou muito bom, ficou meio parado, né? Mas eu compensei vocês no próximo, que está cheio de emoções. Vocês nem tem idéia do que vai acontecer, mas eu prometo que é ser emocionante. Portanto, podem ir ler o próximo capítulo.**

**Mas mesmo assim, eu quero saber o que vocês acharam desse capitulo, me mandem reviews, por favor.**

**Quero deixar um beijo especial para Juliana, ****Miyazawa Yukino-Serena, Lilly e Prixy-chan, pois vocês me incentivaram muito com suas reviews e e-mails, obrigada pelo carinho de vocês. **

**Bjus para todos.**

_Para quem lê **É VOCÊ.**_

_Desculpem por eu não estar atualizando a fic, mas como eu já disse a memória do pc queimou e eu perdi tudo o que tinha. Estou tendo que refazer tudo, e com a final das férias, o meu tempo para escrever está reduzido, então peço a vocês um pouco de paciência, pois eu não abandonei a fic, eu vou continuar escrevendo ela, mais vou demorar um pouco para pô-la em dia. Desculpem por isso, eu sei o quanto é chato ficar esperando por uma fic que o autor demora a atualizar. Mas eu prometo que em breve novos capítulos estarão saindo._

_Bjus._


	4. Decisões

Capítulo 4 – Decisões.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Presente duplo, para compensar a demora na atualização do fic! Dois capítulos de uma vez!

O capitulo ficou um pouco grandinho, mas vale a pena ler. Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darien

No dia seguinte, uma forte dor de cabeça despertava Darien. Ele então se relembrou de tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior, e o porque daquela dor de cabeça. Uma angustia muito forte tomou conta do seu coração. Ele sentiu um nó na garganta e um forte aperto no peito, que não o deixavam respirar a faziam parecer que ele iria rasgar-se ao meio. O que sentiu, era maior que suas forças, e Darien, caiu em prantos novamente, contorcendo-se na cama.

A dor que ele sentia era tão grande que doía fisicamente. A cabeça dele estava em meio a um turbilhão de pensamentos, ele acha que se continuar assim acabará enlouquecendo. A única saída que ele encontrava é a garrafa de whisky que estava ao seu lado.

Ele reunindo suas forças, sentou-se na cama e deu uma grande golada no whisky. O ardor no peito que a bebida lhe proporcionara, o fizera esquecer um pouco da dor que havia lá. Darien continuou a beber até que o conteúdo da garrafa acabou, e quando viu que ela estava seca, ele jogou-a contra parede, e exclamou:

- A mim, e a você Serena! A você por me abandonar, e a mim por te deixar partir. – desabafou.

Ele sabia que Serena tinha razões para abandoná-lo pelo que ela tinha visto, o que o magoava eram as palavras que ela havia dito, e o fato de que ela não o deixou explicar a situação. Contar-lhe que ele jamais a traíra. Que a amava mais que a si mesmo. Que pouco o importava Endymion e Serenity. Que não podia viver sem ela. Que ela era o ar que ele respirava e o chão onde firmava os pés. Que amá-la era a única razão da vida dele. Mas agora era tarde. Ela já havia partido, e ele a havia perdido. E teria de se conformar com a vida sem ela.

Darien se levantou da cama e foi até a sala buscar a outra garrafa. No trajeto até a sala, quase caiu algumas vezes e pode perceber que o porre da noite anterior ainda não havia passado. Mas ele precisava esquecer, era tudo o que pensava. Para isso tinha que continuar bebendo, a única forma de não sentir tanta dor era se embriagando, pois o álcool parecia lhe anestesiar.

Ao chegar na sala, viu que a garrafa estava sobre o aparador da sala. Quando foi pegá-la viu ao lado, uma pilha de cartões postais que Serena tinha enviado da França. Ao vê-los a mão de Darien mudou de rumo, ao invés de pegar a bebida, ele pegou os postais. Foi um ato involuntário. Parecia que a mão dele tinha vida própria.

Questionava o porque de ter pego os postais, pois sabia que ao lê-los, sentiria falta dela, que isso iria aumentar ainda mais a dor que ele sentia. Darien sentou-se no chão, assim começou a ler cada um deles.

Lia tudo com muita atenção, imaginando Serena naqueles lugares, e fazendo tudo o que ela contava que tinha feito. Fazia isso como uma forma de tê-la por perto, mesmo que só na imaginação dele.

Cada vez que ela mencionava que sentia saudades, que contava os segundos para estar junto dele, que o amava, era como se facas lhe penetrassem o corpo e atingissem profundamente o coração.

Ele chorava muito enquanto lia, as lágrimas caíam grossas e pesadas de suas faces. Aquilo tudo, só o fazia pensar no quanto a sua Coelhinha era especial, e no quanto iria sentir falta dela.

O ultimo postal era dos Jardins de Verssailles, este era o postal mais bonito. Ele pensou:

"Eu adoraria conhecer este lugar, é magnífico!", e um pensamento triste surgiu: "É, se eu tivesse ido com a Serena para lá, talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido. Mas não se pode mudar o que está feito". E com este pensamento foi ler o que Serena tinha escrito no postal.

"_Amor,_

_Este é Jardim do Palácio de Verssailles, é lindo, não? Eu li que o palácio era pequeno e que só tinha uma casa de caça, mas o rei Luis XIV, se apaixonou pelo lugar e fez do palácio o que é hoje.O amor pode fazer maravilhas, não? Isso me deixa muito alegre, pois eu sou a guerreira do amor e da justiça. Se o amor de uma pessoa por um lugar pode fazer Verssailles, imagine o amor de uma pessoa por outra pessoa o que não faz?Isso me leva a crer que o amor pode tudo!_

_Darien, te amo! Podemos tudo em nosso amor._

_Serena. _"

Aquilo mexeu fundo no coração de Darien. Ele não podia crer no que lera. Perecia que Serena sabia o que ele precisava ouvir. As palavras dela eram luz para ele. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era ter fé no amor dos dois e lutar por este amor, que tudo iria dar certo.

Ele decidiu que iria sim lutar por seu amor. Lutar com todas as forças que tinha. Num gesto involuntário cerrou os punhos, como se dissesse a si mesmo que estava pronto para a luta.

O porre parecia ter passado, e os seus sentidos estavam voltando ao normal, junto com a lucidez que perdera quando estava embriagado. Sentiu então, um forte cheiro de álcool exalando dele. Olhou para si e viu o estado que se encontrava, todo amarrotado e sujo, e resolve tomar um banho.

Durante o banho Darien começou a pensar no que faria para reconquistar Serena. Tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça era que segunda-feira tudo estaria perdido, pois ela viria buscar as suas coisas e iria embora, e provavelmente para sempre.

Com este pensamento lembrou-se de que ela o pedira que separasse as coisas delas e deixasse na portaria, para que ela não tivesse que vê-lo mais. Pensou no quanto seria difícil para ele ter que fazer isso. Ver as coisas dela, e ainda por cima ter que arrumar tudo para ela levar embora. Isso iria doer demais. Ele pensou: "Se eu deixar a Serena levar as coisas dela será o fim. Eu não posso deixá-la levar". Mas nesse momento uma luz surgiu. Ele teve uma grande idéia.

"A única coisa que tenho a fazer é não fazer. Ou seja, eu tenho que não arrumar as coisas para ela. Isso a forçará a vir aqui, e assim nos encontraremos. E nesse encontro eu irei fazer tudo para reconquistá-la, e vou conseguir".

E com este pensamento em mente continuou tomando banho.

Serena

O sol invadia quarto, a claridade aos poucos ia vencendo o cansaço e os efeitos do calmante que Serena tomará na noite anterior. Às 10 horas ela despertou de seu sono.

Os olhos estavam muito inchados, ela mal conseguia abri-los. Perecia que tinha tomado socos nos olhos. Assim ela se sentou na cama. Viu que sua mãe já não estava mais lá. Pensou, "Coitada da minha mãe, passou a noite espremida aqui comigo, deve estar toda torta hoje".

Com este pensamento lembrou-se de suas próprias palavras: "Sempre soube que era um peso para as meninas, e vi hoje, que para você também sou". Estas palavras lhe fizeram pensar no transtorno que estava causado aos pais, que novamente estava sendo um peso para alguém.

As lágrimas quiseram voltar aos seus olhos, mas ela não permitiu. Cerrou os olhos violentamente.

- Nunca mais serei um peso para ninguém. – falou em voz, como se prometesse isso a si própria.

Assim ela levantou se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho.

Oooooooo

Minutos depois já havia terminado o banho. Ela pegou as suas malas, que nem sabia como tinham chegado ao quarto de Sammy, mas imaginou que seu pai tivesse deixado lá de manhã, e colocou uma roupa e desceu para tomar café.

Ao chegar na cozinha ela encontrou Ikuko, cozinhando.

- Bom dia mãe. – falou sem entusiasmo.

- Bom dia minha filha. Vejo que está melhor hoje. – falou Ikuko surprese de ver a filha na cozinha.

- Sim, estou. – respondeu friamente.

Serena parecia um cubo de gelo, sem a menor emoção. Parecia que o sofrimento que ela estava passando congelaram o seu coração. Mas isso era só aparência, pois ela estava empenhando todas as forças que tinha no esforço de perecer que não estava sofrendo, pois por dentro, ela estava despedaçada.

Ela sentou-se na mesa e tomou se café. Após isso lavou a louça e disse:

- Eu vou sair. Tenho que procurar um lugar para mim. – falou com a mãe.

- O que? Esta aqui é a sua casa minha filha, este é o seu lugar. – falou Ikuko, largando o que estava fazendo no fogão e virando-se assustada para a filha.

- Mamãe, não me entenda mal, mas essa é a sua casa. Eu quero a minha. – retrucou calmamente Serena. – Eu quero reconstruir minha vida. – completou.

- Compreendo. – resignou-se Ikuko a falar isso, pois sabia que isso era parte da dor da filha. Mesmo que esse não fosse o melhor caminho a ser tomado, era melhor vê-la assim, do que vê-la sofrendo como estava na noite anterior.

Antes de sair da cozinha, deu um beijo na testa da mãe e disse:

- Eu vou ficar bem, eu vou reconstruir-me. – falou Serena, mais para si mesma que para mãe.

- Eu confio em você querida, confio em você. – declarou Ikuko, da mesma forma que Serena, tentando mais convencer a si mesma que a quem dirigia a frase.

Com isso Serena saiu da cozinha e foi às ruas de Tóquio atrás de um apartamento para ela e de um emprego novo, pois com o atual, não conseguiria manter-se sozinha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Os dias foram passando.

Serena, sentia muita falta de Darien. Tinha muitas saudades dele, afinal estavam separados desde que ela viajou para a França, e isso já fazia mais de um mês. Nunca ficaram tanto tempo separados. E como se estar separada dele há tanto tempo, e não querer mais voltar com ele, todos as noites sonhava com Darien a traindo. E, não só com aquela mulher que ela viu ele beijando, mas com várias outras. Mulheres lindas, com as quais, ele traía Serena e ria dela. Eram pesadelos horríveis, mas que para Serena não passavam da realidade, o que causava ainda mais sofrimento a ela.

Em decorrência do precário estado emocional que em Serena se encontrava, mal cuidava de si mesma. Não se alimentava direito, exauria-se fisicamente, pois passava o tempo todo em busca de um apartamento e fazendo entrevistas para emprego. Pensando que se manter ocupada iria manter a cabeça longe de Darien, e o coração distraído das dores.

Já Darien, pediu licença do trabalho, pois mesmo acreditando que reconquistaria Serena, sentia muito a sua falta. E estava muito triste, pois alimentava a esperança de conseguir falar com Serena antes da segunda-feira, data na qual ela iria buscar as coisas dela, mas não conseguia achá-la em lugar nenhum. Na casa se seus pais diziam que Serena não estava lá, e as meninas disseram que não falavam com Serena desde sua partida para França.

Este sumiço de Serena o deixava preocupado, mas ele sabia que mesmo que algum deles tivesse noticias dela, provavelmente, ela teria pedido que não o contassem.

E assim foi até que chegou a segunda-feira

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Darien

Ele mal conseguira dormir, de tanta ansiedade. Ele sabia que veria sua Coelhinha, e isso era o suficiente para lhe roubar o sono.

Havia tantos sentimentos em seu coração, ansiedade, esperança, medo, euforia, tristeza, apreensão, saudade, amor. Tudo esses sentimentos se chocando dentro dele. Parecia que iria explodir.

E pior de tudo é que as horas custavam a passar. O tempo parecia estar contra ele, pois cada segundo era uma eternidade. Ele não se agüentava. Sentava-se no sofá, ia para a varanda, ia para cozinha tomar café, ia ao quarto deitar-se na cama e olhar para o teto. Enfim rodou cada canto do apartamento várias vezes, ia de um lugar para o outro. Não parava quieto. Mas o tempo demorava a passar.

- Desse jeito vou ficar louco, louco! – gritou levando a mão à cabeça, deitado na cama olhando para o teto. – Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! – concluiu.

Nesse instante ele decidiu dar uma volta rua para espairecer. Então se levantou da cama, pegou as chaves e saiu.

Na rua sua cabeça parecia relaxada. Seu coração parecia ter se acalmado. Então ele ficou vagando durante muito tempo pelas ruas, sem destino apenas andando para relaxar.

Depois de um longo tempo caminhando, ele viu o parque N. 10. Relembrou-se da várias histórias dele e de Serena. Sentiu um forte aperto no coração. Quis afastar aquela sensação e saiu dali.

Alguns quarteirões dali, passou enfrente a um shopping. Lá tinha enorme relógio, o qual ele olhou de relance. Quando o fez tomou um grande susto, já eram 13.50 horas.

Tinha se detraído muito caminhando, e tinha perdido a noção das horas. O seu plantão começava às 14.00 horas, por isso calculou que mais ou menos nesse horário Serena passaria no prédio para buscar as suas coisas. Ficou desesperado, e saiu correndo em direção ao seu apartamento.

Correu o mais que podia, e em alguns minutos chegara à portaria do prédio em morava. Ao chegar lá, perguntou afoitamente ao porteiro:

- A senhora Chiba esteve aqui? – falou arfando.

- Não senhor Chiba, mas está tudo bem o senhor? – perguntou o porteiro estranhando a descompostura de Darien, que agora estava com as mãos sobre o joelho recobrando o fôlego, com o rosto vermelho e suado.

- Hãm? Sim, sim, estou. – respondeu ainda arfando. – Mas olhe a senhora Chiba, virá esta tarde e lhe perguntará se lhe deixei algo ou se estou em casa. O senhor deverá informá-la que não. Não lhe deixei nada e que não estou em casa. – falou, já pondo em prática parte seu plano.

- Sim senhor. – falou o porteiro, mas com cara de quem não estava entendo nada.

- Obrigado, o senhor não faz idéia do bem que está me fazendo. – falou Darien percebendo a expressão do porteiro.

Então Darien, entrou no elevador e subiu para o seu apartamento.

Sentia que a qualquer minuto Serena chegaria, então foi correndo para o chuveiro. Pois estava suado, e queria parecer irresistível para ela quando chegasse. E uma cara todo suado está longe ser atraente, ao contrario, tinha que estar bem perfumado e arrumado quando ela chegasse.

Por isso tomou um bom banho, porém não muito demorado, para que quando ela não o achasse no chuveiro quando chegasse. E depois passou uma boa quantidade do seu perfume de rosas, que sabia mexer com Serena.

Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e lá vestiu uma calça jeans. Mas não encontrou uma camisa que achasse apropriada. Experimentou várias, mas não gostou de nenhuma. Sabia que suas camisas eram bonitas, e que qualquer uma lhe cairia bem. Mas queria a mais bonita para impressionar Serena. Entretanto estava nervoso com a possibilidade dela chegar a qualquer momento, e sabia que neste estado não acharia nada bom nele.

Então para se acalmar foi até a cozinha beber água. Chegou lá, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafinha de água, tirou o lacre começou a beber.

Ele ia retornando para o quarto, quando ainda na sala viu um porta-retratos com a foto de Serena sorrindo. Ele fitou durante alguns segundos as foto. Ficou pensando em como ela era linda, no quanto o seu sorriso era encantador e em quando a veria sorrir assim de novo para ele. Com estes pensamentos recostou-se na parede de frente para a porta e continuou pensando em sua Coelhinha.

Ele estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não reparou o barulho de chaves se mexendo que vinha do corredor. Só se deu conta que havia alguém do lado de fora, quando viu a porta se abrindo. Imaginando que fosse Serena, tratou de colocar seu sorriso mais sedutor e paixão no olhar.

Serena

Ela acordara com um humor péssimo naquele dia, pois sabia que teria que ir buscar suas coisas. Ela tinha pensado em não ir, mas realmente estava precisando de algumas coisas que não levara para Paris. E um dia fatalmente teria que fazê-lo, então o quanto antes melhor. Pois ficaria livre de Darien o mais cedo possível, e também o deixaria livre dela.

No coração de Serena, ela sabia que não queria isso. Não queria se livrar de Darien, nem que ele se livrasse dela, mas a mágoa que ela estava sentindo lhe emudecera o coração. E já não podia perceber que no fundo, queria mesmo era que eles se reconciliassem. Entretanto apenas pensar em algo parecido, já fazia o orgulho de Serena gritar, e sua mente rejeitar automaticamente a idéia.

Decidirá que não iria fazer nenhuma entrevista de empregos naquele dia, afinal seu humor era tão ruim que ela poderia estragar qualquer possibilidade de emprego onde quer que fosse.

Porém resolvera que iria achar um apartamento para ela, custe o custasse. Então tomou um banho e tomou um café e saiu à procura.

Passou a manha toda indo a vários lugares, mas não acho nada que lhe agradasse. Ou quando achava não podia pagar.

Cansada sentou-se no banco de um lugar qualquer, fechou os olhos e ficou sentido a luz do sol aquecendo o seu corpo. Seu coração estava calado. Nem dor, nem tristeza a estava afligindo naquele momento. Então ficou assim por um longo tempo.

Até que uma criança correndo esbarrou nela. Ela acordou de seu transe e olhou nos olhos da criança. E viu que era um menino de olhos azuis e cabelos negros. Era muito parecido com Darien. Então o menino, olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Me desculpe, moça bonita. – falou. Ela lhe sorriu de volta.

- Tudo bem, menino lindo. – respondeu ela. E quando ela o fez, ele sorriu mais ainda e deu uma abraço bem forte nela.

- Ah! Obrigada! – falou Serena abraçada ao menino.

- Oh! Senhorita, perdoe meu filho. – falou uma senhora também de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. – Ele nunca agiu assim, na verdade, tem muita dificuldade de se relacionar com outros e de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Acho que ele gostou de você. – conclui a mãe do menino.

- Acho que sim, mas não se preocupe. Eu adoro crianças. Obrigada pelo abraço...Hum, não sei o seu nome. – disse Serena olhando para o menino.

- Eu chamo Yasuhiko, e você como chama, moça bonita?- perguntou o menino sorridente.

- Eu me chamo Serena. E você que é um menino lindo. – respondeu Serena sorrindo.

- Yasuhiko, vamos! Você tem médico as 2.30 e já são 2.15. Despeça-se da moça. – mandou a mãe.

- Tchau, Serena. - falou o garotinho dando um beijo no rosto de Serena.

- Tchau Yasuhiko, foi um prazer te conhecer. – falou ela.

- Sinto muito pelo incomodo senhorita. – falou a mãe encabulada com a atitude do filho.

- Oh! Não se preocupe. Eu adorei conhecer seu filho, ele é uma graça. – falou Serena ainda sorrindo.

- Adeus. – falou a mãe do menino e saiu puxando-o pela mão.

Serena ficou ainda alguns minutos sentada no banco pensando. Aquele menino lhe lembrara muito Darien, não só na aparência, mas também o jeito tímido, o sorriso e até o nome (N. A: Yasuhiko, quer dizer príncipe pacífico, lembrem-se que Darien é o Endymion que é o príncipe da Terra, e agora vive pacificamente).

Mas as palavras da mãe do menino mexeram mais com ela, e ecoavam na sua cabeça. "Ele nunca agiu assim, na verdade, tem muita dificuldade de se relacionar com outros e de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Acho que ele gostou de você". Darien também era assim. Raros eram os atos de espontaneidade dele, ou as vezes que ele demonstrava seus sentimentos, só agia assim com ela. Isso a fez lembrar do quanto o relacionamento deles era bom. No quanto eram felizes juntos.

Mas o encontro com aquele menino ficou sendo repassando na cabeça dela. Ela de repente sobressaltou-se, lembrou-se de que a mãe do menino dissera que eram 2.15. Há estas horas Darien, já deveria ter saído para o plantão, e ela já podia ir lá buscar as suas coisa.

Assim, se levantou do banco e foi caminhando até o apartamento deles.

Algum tempo depois ela chegou ao prédio. Entrou na portaria e perguntou:

- Boa tarde, o senhor Chiba deixou alguma coisa aí para mim? – falou nervosamente.

- Não senhora Chiba, não há nada aqui para a senhora. – respondeu o porteiro cortês.

- Ah, sim. E ele está? – perguntou Serena um tanto hesitante.

- Não senhora, eu o vi saindo, mas ele ainda não chegou. – respondeu ele.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu vou subir, então. Obrigada. – falou Serena.

- Por nada senhora Chiba. – falou o porteiro.

Serena entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do andar de seu apartamento. Ela encostou-se na parede e ficou pensando:

"Eu não queria ter que ir lá. Não sei se suporto. É um erro eu ir lá. Isso só vai me fazer mal, só irá trazer lembranças dolorosas. Acho que devo voltar".

Ela já ia apertando o botão da térreo quando a porta se abriu. Ela já estava no seu andar.

"Bem, eu preciso realmente das minhas coisas, e já estou aqui mesmo. E mais, ele não está em casa, eu posso muito bem ir lá e ficar bem, se eu for forte. Além do que será muito difícil eu ter outra oportunidade como essa, de ele não estar", pensava ela se encorajando para ir ao apartamento buscar suas coisas.

Então saiu do elevador. Parou enfrente a porta e ficou procurando as chaves dentro da bolsa.

"Droga, será que eu não trouxe?" – pensou ela enquanto revirava a bolsa.

Quando achou, suspirou aliviada. Então colocou a chave na fechadura e girou-a. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com a visão de Darien, recostado na parede, sem camisa, descalço, cabelos molhados, uma calça jeans, uma garrafinha de água na mão, um sorriso encantador nos lábios e um olhar sedutor.

Ela sentiu-se tonta com o que vira. Ele estava tão lindo, com o peitoral músculos exposto, que sabia ser tão forte e aconchegante. Os cabelos molhados e desajeitados, que sabia serem macios e cheirosos. O sorriso era estarrecedor, os lábios entreabertos, que sabia serem quentes e macios. O olhar fulminante, naquele tom de azul profundo, que só olhos dele tem, e nos quais sabia era tão fácil se perder.

(N. A: Agora a narrativa focará dos dois ao mesmo tempo).

- Oi Serena. – falou ele. A vos dele era macia, rouca e baixa, tornando-se sedutora, do jeito que ele costumava sussurrar aos ouvidos dela.

- O oi, Darien. – ela respondeu gaguejando sem ar. Ela ficou tão atordoada com a visão de Darien, que derrubou as chaves no chão.

"Isso! Os resultados são exatamente os que eu queria".– pensou ele ao ver a reação de Serena e à expressão em seu rosto.

Ele sorriu para ela. E foi até ela. Parou com o corpo colado ao dela, apenas a alguns milímetros de distancia. Aproximou-se do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Deixa que eu pego para você. – falou ele sedutoramente.

Isso a fez sentir calafrios, e choques percorrem todo o seu corpo. E ele consciente do efeito que estava provocando nela, abaixou-se e pegou as chaves no chão, que estavam próximas aos pés dela.

Ela quando ele se abaixou, viu as costas fortes e musculosas dele. Seus músculos se contraindo e relaxando. Era uma visão que a deixou extasiada.

Então ele se levantou, olhou profundamente nos olhos dela e chegou-se ao ouvido dela e sussurrou novamente:

- Peguei. – falou com uma voz profunda e sensual.

Depois se afastou um pouco, pendurou as chaves nos dedos e postou-a em frente aos olhos dela, mostrando-lhe. Abaixou-as e abriu as mãos com as chaves na palma, e disse:

- Aqui estão, pegue. – ordenou carinhosamente olhando nos olhos dela.

Ela desviou o olhar dos olhos dele, e olhou para as mãos. Lá viu as chaves e estendeu as mãos para pegá-las. Quando tocou nas chaves as mãos dele se fecharam, prendendo a mão dela.

O toque da mão dele na dela, a fez delirar, há quanto tempo desejava isso. O corpo dela latejava.

- Senti sua falta. – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Ela que olhava para as mãos deles, levantou e fitou o infinito. A voz dele a deixava em transe.

Ele vendo que ele não reagia, aproximou-se mais dela, encostando o seu rosto no dela, e cheirava seus cabelos. "Tão macio e cheirosos" pensava ele. O perfume dos cabelos dela o estava inebriando. Então ele, não se conteve e começou a beijar-lhe os cabelos, o lóbulo, o pescoço, o queixo, a bochecha, o nariz, a testa e por nos lábios.

Serena não conseguia resistir aos toques dele, as caricias que fazia. Seu corpo reclamava a falta que ele fazia. Ela ficara sem reação no inicio, seu cérebro tentava processar o que estava acontecendo. Mas conforme as caricias iam se intensificando, as barreiras dela iam desmoronando. Quando finalmente ele a beijou nos lábios, ela se esqueceu de tudo e se entregou a paixão que sentia. Lançou-se nos braços dele, largando bolsa, chaves, tudo no chão. E beijou com toda paixão que tinha guardado dentro dela.

Ele percebendo a violência que ela correspondia ao beijo, se entregou àquilo. No meio da paixão, ele foi encostou-a na porta. E cada vez mais foi pressionando o seu corpo contra o dela.

Serena necessitava de mais, seu corpo gritava por isso. Então ela, institinvamente, pulou e entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele. Ele a segurou, e ficaram beijando-se assim durante algum tempo. Até que ela arranhou costa dele, e ele tirou-lhe a blusa. Então, se olharam famintamente nos olhos, e Darien a levou até o quarto, onde passaram o resto dia e boa parte da noite se amando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E aí? O que acharam do capitulo? Eu gostei bastante. Gente, imagine o Darien na hora que Serena entrou no apartamento! Que loucura!

Me deixem reviews, por favor! Estou louca para saber se vocês gostaram tanto quanto, eu!

Ah! Esse não é o fim do fic, não. Tem mais ainda. Leiam o próximo capitulo para saber.

Beijos!


	5. Encontros e Desencontros

Capitulo 5 – Encontros e Desencontros.

Oi, mil perdões pela demora. Muitos problemas, e também ando trabalhando muito! Perdão, mais uma vez.

Beijos e boa leitura!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Serena oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A luz que entrava pela janela aberta, a acordou bem cedo. Ao abrir os olhos, Serena deparou-se com Darien em baixo de si.

Sim, ela estava nos braços de Darien. Seu coração gritava, que estava em casa. Mas sua mente lhe gritava que algo estava errado. Que aquilo não estava certo. Que os fatos não tinha sido apagados pelo o que acontecera no dia anterior. A cena quis voltar-lhe a mente, mas ela não deixou. Fechou os olhos violentamente para barrar a lembrança. Tudo o que lhe importava no momento era estar nos braços de Darien, tanto quanto isso lhe fora permitido.

Ela amava Darien, tinha certeza disso, mas não havia esquecido o que aconteceu há dias atrás. Mas sabia que não poderia ficar ao lado dele por muito tempo. ' Afinal, ele não me ama, só quer a mulher dele de volta, só quer a vida dele de volta ao normal. E ele ama a Serenity, ele só me quer porque pensa que assim a terá de volta' pensava ela.

Mas o amor dela por ele, era maior que a falta de amor dele por ela. Ela então olhou para ele, decidiu que observaria cada movimento, cada traço dele, e guardaria na memória, pois se ele lhe era negado, ao menos em suas memórias o teria. E assim permaneceu fitando-o.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Darien ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O sol já brilhava forte, quando um suave e doce perfume de jasmins invadiu as narinas de Darien. Um perfume do qual ele sentira tanta falta na ultimas manhãs.

Suavemente o perfume o ia despertando, assim como um calor tão familiar mais que há muito tempo ele não sentia.

Sua mente foi recordando tudo que acontecera no dia anterior. Finalmente sua Coelhinha estava de volta aos seus braços. Uma onda de felicidade invadiu todo seu corpo, fazendo-o finalmente despertar por completo.

Assim que abriu os olhos se deparou com lindos olhos azuis o observando cuidadosamente. Quando encontrou esses olhos, que para ele eram pedras preciosas, teve vontade de se perder lá. Mas, pode perceber um brilho diferente naqueles olhos, algo que ele não sabia o que era, mas que o incomodava.

Achando que fosse coisa de sua imaginação, ele sorriu para o anjo que o fitava. O sorriso que recebera em troca foi fraco e sem vida. Isso o assustou, pois sabia que aqueles lábios possuíam o mais belo sorriso que vira.

Desmanchando o sorriso, olhou profundamente e perguntou:

- O que foi? – disse em tom preocupado.

- Nada, não foi nada. – respondeu Serena, desanimadamente.

- Serena, eu te conheço. Não adianta querer esconder, eu sei que você está estranha. O que está acontecendo? – perguntou novamente, mas em um tom compreensivo.

- Já disse que não está acontecendo nada, estou bem. – sorriu triste – Mas, estou com fome e acho que isso deve estar alterando meu humor. Afinal, ontem só tomei o café da manhã.

- Ah! Comida! Como fui esquecer disso! Eu vou lá preparar o café para nós. – disse ele, carinhosamente. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido, e fez menção de levantar-se Serena o segurou. E o beijou calorosamente.

Isso surpreendeu Darien, mas ele gostou bastante da surpresa. Passado o susto inicial, entregou-se a um beijo apaixonado e quente. Aquele beijo foi reacendendo a chama do desejo dentro deles, e eles se entregaram um ao outro mais uma vez.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Depois de um longo tempo abraçados. O estomago de Serena emite um ruído, reclamando pela falta de comida. Ela cora fortemente e Darien cai na gargalhada. Ela ficou um tanto desconcertada e falou para tentar remediar a situação:

- Se você tivesse feito o café da manhã que tinha me prometido... – disse com voz manhosa, não completou a frase.

- Eu ia te preparar o café da manhã, mas fiquei um tanto quanto ocupado. – retrucou Darien.

- Tudo bem, mas já há um bom tempo que você está à-toa, já podia ter ido fazer. – falou ela divertida.

- Ah, está me chamando de à-toa? – perguntou ele fingindo braveza.

- Oh! Não, só disse que o café já poderia ter saído há muito tempo. – falou Serena rindo-se.

- Ah! Que bom. Eu já vou fazer o café só vou tomar um banho antes, certo? – perguntou ele, colocando-se sobre ela.

- Está tudo bem. – respondeu ela com um sorriso fraco.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Não, nada. Só que eu estou com fome. – disse ela distante.

- Ah, sim. Mas eu realmente estou precisando tomar um banho. – falou ele se explicando.

- Tudo, bem. Eu espero. – falou ela calma.

- Ok. Já vou. – disse dando um selinho nos lábios dela.

- Está bem. – falou, enquanto ele pegava roupas no armário.

Quando ele saiu do quarto para ir tomar banho, ela se levantou rapidamente e começou a pegar todas as coisas dela e por de qualquer jeito nas malas que havia no armário.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ele sai do banheiro e vai direto para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã para Serena.

Alguns minutos depois ele a chama para comer o café que ele havia preparado. Serena que já havia terminado encaminha-se melancolicamente para a cozinha. Darien percebe que ela está estranha, mas prefere não falar nada. Eles então começam a tomar o café, trocando poucas palavras. Isso era normal, afinal comer para Serena era uma prioridade absoluta. Até aí tudo bem, entretanto o que chamava atenção de Darien não era as faltas de dizeres da boca, mas o excesso de dizeres dos olhos. Serena o fitava a todo instante, e isso incomodava muito a Darien. Não se contendo mais, disse:

- O que houve com você? – perguntou ele num tom calmo, mas preocupado.

- Ham? O quê? – perguntou ela em resposta.

- O que há com você? Está com um olhar estranho. – falou ele preocupado.

- Não é nada, é só impressão sua. – respondeu ela tentando disfarçar.

- Se você diz. – falou ele em um tom triste, pois ficara magoado com o fato dela não querer lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. Mas ficou quieto e resolveu terminar o café e depois lhe perguntaria o que estava a afligindo.

Enquanto Darien terminava o café e pensava no porque Serena estava tão estranha, ela por sua vez observava cada pequeno movimento dele, cada expressão de Darien, para guardá-lo em seu coração, o lugar onde ele seria dela eternamente. Ficou observando-o até que terminaram o café.

Quando ele se levantou e começou a lavar a louça e arrumar as coisas, ela sentiu um nó na garganta, pois sabia que assim que ele terminasse de lavar a louça, ela teria que ir embora a seu sonho acabaria. Uma grande tristeza então apossou-se de dela, ela empreendia um enorme esforço para não chorar. Esforço em vão concluiu ela ao sentir a primeira lágrima rolar, a qual ela rapidamente limpou para que Darien não visse. Outro esforço em vão assim que a lágrima rolou Darien havia terminado de arrumar tudo e se virou para ela. Quando viu que ele vira ela não pode mais conter as lágrimas e abaixou a cabeça.

Ele por quando a viu chorar, foi em sua direção, colocou a mão sob o queixo dela a fim de levantar o rosto. Ela o parou, colocando a mão sobre a dele. Ele disse:

- Serena, agora você vai me contar o que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou ele mirando os cabelos dourados dela.

- Não é nada Darien. Apenas o inevitável. – disse ela calma.

- Não compreendo o que você está dizendo. Mas sei que é alguma coisa, e quero saber o que é. – falou ele.

- Ah! Darien! – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

- O que foi meu amor? – perguntou em tom preocupado.

Ao ouvir as palavras "meu amor", Serena pensou, "Ah! Darien, quem me dera ser realmente seu amor!". Não conseguiu conter-se mais e começou a chorar fortemente, e virou o rosto, para sair do toque de Darien.

- O que foi? Me diga, por favor. – disse Darien suplicante.

- Não é nada, mas já está tarde e tenho que ir embora. – falou ela tudo de uma só vez temendo não ter forças para dizer aquilo se parasse e também se recompondo do choro.

- Ir, ir embora?Ir embora? Como assim ir embora? – falou ele tentando processar o que tinha ouvido.

- É Darien, ir embora. Ir para casa. – disse ela já sem lágrimas.

- Mas Serena esta é a sua casa, esta é a nossa casa. – falou ele.

- Não Darien, esta é a sua casa. Não minha, nunca foi, nem nunca será minha casa de verdade. Assim como você nunca me amou e nunca irá me amar de verdade. – falou novamente estourando em lágrimas.

- O que você está dizendo? O que houve entre nós desde ontem não significou nada para você? Ou você pensa que não significou para mim?- falou ele em resposta ao que ouvira dela.

- Eu sei que para você isto foi à tentativa de recuperar sua mulher. Para mim significou que você quer sua mulher de volta. Mas você não me quer, você apenas quer sua mulher de volta. – falou ela mortificada.

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo. Serena, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu te amo? Eu te amo, Serena. Eu te amo, Serena. Te amo. Acredite em mim, eu te amo. – falou ele em suplica.

- Eu queria poder acreditar, mas não posso. – falou ela.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele.

- Porque você nunca disse que me amava até o dia em que, em que...aquilo aconteceu. – falou Serena baixando o olhar e se sentando no sofá ao seu lado.

- Perdoe-me Serena se eu nunca disse que te amo até aquele dia, mas eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar. Mas para é difícil falar sobre os meus sentimentos, você sabe disso. – disse Darien.

- Não, não sei. Para você é difícil dizer que me ama, mas me trair com primeira que passa na rua é super fácil, né?- disse ela alterando o tom de voz.

- Serena, eu já te disse que eu não te traí. Nunca te traí, com mulher alguma, muito menos com a Mai. – disse ele.

- Ah, Mai! É assim aquela mulher? – falou ela com raiva.

- Sim. – respondeu ele, com uma voz cansada.

- É, ela deve ser muito especial, para você lembrar do nome dela. Sabe, digo isso por achar que você deve ter algum problema com nomes, porque quando te conheci você nem lembrava do meu de jeito nenhum, só me chamava de Odango Atama. Por isso repito, ela deve ser muito especial, com tantas mulheres na sua vida, que deve ser difícil você lembrar do nome de todas, mas o dela você sabe perfeitamente. – falou irônica.

Ele a ouvia falar aquilo tudo, embora tudo aquilo que ela estava dizendo fosse uma grande besteira, o que comentário sobre o apelido que ele a dera ela, era bastante sagaz.

- Como assim, tantas mulheres em minha vida? – perguntou ele, quando ela terminou de falar.

- Darien, você nunca foi homem de poucas mulheres, sempre ficava com várias ao mesmo tempo. – falou ela.

- O que isso tem a ver? – perguntou ele.

- Tudo, pelo que você era, presumo que tem várias mulheres, assim como naquela época. – falou ela.

- Você é a única mulher da minha vida. E eu já te disse que nunca te traí, nem com a Mai nem com ninguém. – respondeu ele – Mas você realmente acha isso de mim? – perguntou ele sentido.

- Não, eu tenho certeza. Você não quer me convencer que aquela vez que eu vi, foi à primeira vez que você me trai com uma vadia? – perguntou ela

- Droga Serena, já disse eu não te traí nunca. –disse ele irritado.

- Aham, aquele dia você beijando aquela vagabunda foi o que? – perguntou ela já perdendo a compostura.

- Não a chame de vadia nem de vagabunda Serena, ela ape...- ele não pode terminar o que dizia por um grito dela o interrompeu.

- O que? Você a está defendendo? – verociferou.

- Não, não é...- tentou falar ele, mas foi cortado novamente.

- Aliás quem é você para me proibir de falar o que eu quero de quem quer que seja, ainda de xingar... aquela, aquela,... aquela mulher? – perguntou ela caustica.

- Eu não estou tentando te proibir de falar nada, só não quero que você xingue a alguém sem necessidade. – falou ele calmo.

- Alguém não, ela em especifico. –gritou Serena nervosamente.

- Sim, não quero que a xingue. – disse ele um pouco mais ríspido do que queria ter falado. Porque não lhe agradava ouvir Serena xingando Mai, não porque sentisse algo por Mai, mas apenas não gostava de xingamento. E também porque toda aquela situação era incomoda para ele. Pois não tinha raiva de Mai, até achava que ela era uma boa pessoa, e sabia que ela não tinha culpa do que ocorrera. Tudo havia sido uma mal entendido.

- Como pode defender aquela, aquela, aquela...mulher? Como Faz isso só para proteger sua amante, não é? – gritou ela, mas não esperou ele responder e continuou -Eu sabia, não estava enganada. Você não presta. E eu sou uma idiota, por pensar que... pensar que... ah! Deixa, era tudo ilusão minha.– disse ela com uma expressão triste, saindo em direção ao quarto para pegar as coisas dela.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Quando ela saiu não conseguiu se mover. Ele ficou imaginando o que ela teria pensado que a fez ficar tão triste.

Alguns instantes depois Serena reaparece na sala com suas malas na mão. Ele a olha perplexo.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou ele ainda com os pensamento lentos.

- Oras, você já sabe. Eu vou embora. – disse ela ríspida. E se dirigiu até a porta. - Adeus. – disse ela.

Ele correu até e lhe segurou o braço e disse:

- Não sem antes me dizer que pensamento quase te fez desistir de me deixar outra vez. – falou num tom seguro.

Ela olhou para o seu braço e para as mãos que o seguravam e depois para os olhos de Darien.

- Não foi nada, foi apenas impressão sua. – disse ela com um fio de voz.

Ele percebeu que ela não estava dizendo a verdade e insistiu.

- Não minta Serena, eu te conheço muito bem para saber quando você está mentindo.- falou ele em um tom sério.

- Agora me chama de mentirosa. – disse ela tentando sair do aperto dele.

- Serena, não vou te soltar até que você me conte. Então pare tentar fugir e me responda logo. – falou ele com dureza.

- Darien. – murmurou ela com a cabeça baixa.

- Serena. – disse ele a abraçando.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Serena ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ela quando sentiu o abraço dele, encostou-se em seu peito e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Fechou os olhos se deixou levar por aquele inebriante perfume de rosas que ele emanava.

- Não vá. Não me deixe. – disse ele suplicante.

Ela abriu os olhos, um pouco assustada com o tom que ele tinha falado. Ela tinha se perdido tanto no abraço dele que tinha se esquecido o porque de ir embora. Então fechou seus olhos tentado lembrar, e quando os fez a cena dele com e aquele mulher na rua reapareceu em sua mente. Com isso ela o empurrou, deixando caído no chão e saiu correndo com suas malas e entrou no elevador que estava parado no seu andar providencialmente. Apertou o primeiro botão que viu o mais rápido possível e viu as portas do elevador se fechando, e um Darien desesperado correndo ao seu encontro. Ficou desesperada apertando o botão, desejando que a porta se fechasse o mais rápido possível para que Darien não a alcançasse, então porta se cerrou instantes antes de ele chegar até o elevador. Fazendo com que Serena soltasse um suspiro de alívio.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Darien oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ele até pensou em descer as escadas atrás dela, estava disposto não perdê-la outra, mas sabia que nada que dissesse funcionaria, pois sabia que ela estava muito magoada com ele, porque pensava que ele não a amava. Entretanto, não sabia o porque dela pensar assim, pois ele a amava e muito.

Ele tinha perdido novamente sua Coelhinha. Não sabia o que fazer da vida sem ela. Ele estava tão atordoado que não percebeu que ainda estava parado no corredor, e quando se deu conta disso entrou em casa. O seu primeiro pensamento assim que entrou foi beber novamente, pois estava profundamente triste com tudo que ocorrera. Mas, ele não o fez, pois sabia que ela ainda o amava e que o amor deles é maior até que a morte, e não seria uma confusão boba que iria separá-los, só tinha que esperar que Serena se desse conta disso. Se desse conta de que ela o amava mais que tudo e de que ele a amava mais que tudo.

Este pensamento foi um grande consolo para Darien, mas não evitou que quando ele entrou no quarto chorasse diante da cama dos dois ainda desarrumada e com o perfume dela. Ele chorou grande parte da noite, até que vencido pelo cansaço e dor dormiu um sono muito agitado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Serena ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ela saiu exasperada do prédio, pegou o primeiro táxi e foi para a casa de seus pais.

Durante o percurso ela chorava fortemente. O taxista preocupado perguntou:

- Está tudo bem com a senhora?- num tom gentil.

- Sim. – respondeu ela de um jeito triste.- Apenas um falecimento.

- Meus pêsames. – disse ele.

- Obrigada. – respondeu ela.

E o silêncio voltou a reinar no táxi. Só se ouvia os soluços de Serena.

"Sim, um falecimento. Hoje eu matei Darien Chiba de dentro do meu coração". Pensava ela.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vocês não acharam que eu ia dar esse mole para o Darien, não é só com charme que ele vai resolver isso. Tem muita coisa ainda para acontecer nesta fic, vocês já podem ir imaginando o que é, mas só lendo os próximos capítulos para saber.

Gente, mto, mto, mto, mto obrigada pela pelos reviews. Um beijo especial para - Mii B., Juliana, Prixy-chan, Timbi, Érika, Raissinha e Mery. Valeu pelo incentivo e carinho comigo. Que bom que gostam da fic.

Para Lilly,

Amiga, obrigada pelos reviews que sempre me manda, eles me alegram muito. E sobre o significado do nome eu li num dicionário de nomes.


	6. Tudo Dando Certo

Capítulo 6 – Tudo dando certo / À volta

Bem, eu sei que demorei mto, mas é que eu não queria postar este capitulo sem que o próximo estivesse pronto, mas como ando sem tempo para nada, resolvi postar logo este, e depois me virar com o próximo.

Mas, sem mais enrolações, vamos ao capitulo logo, me contem o que acharam dele.

Beijo e boa leitura.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Serena ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quando chegou em casa os pais de Serena não estavam. Ela aproveitou isso, e deixou as malas e saiu para passear um pouco, pois precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Ela saiu andado simplesmente, não tinha direção. Não estava indo para lugar algum, apenas caminhava. Caminhava para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Ela passou muito tempo assim, caminhando sem destino, até que cansada se sentou em um banco. Ficou ali, sem pensar em nada, até olhando para um dos prédios em frente viu uma placa escrita: "Aluga-se". Instantaneamente sorriu, pois uma sensação extremante agradável invadiu seu coração, a certeza de que aquele lugar era perfeito e de algo de bom o destino à reserva ali.

Com confiança atravessou a rua e entrou no edifício. No hall dirigiu-se ao porteiro:

- Ham, boa tarde. – disse ela com uma voz gentil.

- Boa tarde, o que a senhora deseja. – perguntou o homem.

- Eu li uma placa de aluga, numa das janelas do prédio, será que eu poderia ver o apartamento. – perguntou Serena.

- Sim, claro. Aqui estão as chaves. É no quarto andar. – falou ele, entregando as chaves e apontando o elevador.

- Obrigada, em seguida devolvo. – falou sorrindo. Um sorriso inesperado até mesmo para ela. Pois fazia dias que não sorria de verdade, e que foi um sorriso verdadeiro. "O que será que espera neste lugar?" se perguntava ela, com a sensação de que sua sorte estava mudando, e de que tudo daria certo.

Ela foi até o elevador em alguns segundos já estava no andar desejado. O quarto. Saiu de lá, de encontrou um corredor com várias portas. Não sabia qual era o apartamento que estava buscando "A mesma cabecinha de vento de sempre" pensou. Em seguida se lembrou de Darien, ele lhe havia posto este apelido. Já estava ficando triste de novo, e então sacudiu a cabeça fortemente para afugentar tal pensamento. Já ia se dirigindo ao elevador de novo quando, lembrou de olhar o chaveiro que tinha em mãos, tal vez lá tivesse o número do apartamento. E assim era.

- 405 - disse ela em voz alta sorrindo.

E se encaminhou a porta e abriu vagarosamente. Ao cruzar com a porta entrou numa sala, não muito grande, mas espaçosa que dava numa varanda. Acendeu as luzes e viu as paredes brancas.

- É sem vida, mas nada que com um pouco de tinta e a com a mobília certa não se resolva. – falou com uma voz entusiasmada.

Fechou a porta e percorreu os outros cômodos da casa. O apartamento não era gigante, mas era espaçoso. Tinha dois quartos com varanda, e um banheiro.

Serena olhou tudo muito rapidamente, tamanha a sua empolgação. Passados não mais que 15 minutos já estava na portaria falando novamente com o porteiro do edifício.

- Ham, muito obrigada. – falou ela entregando as chaves.

- Por nada. A senhora gostou do apartamento? – perguntou cortesmente o homem.

- Sim, gostei muito. Será que o senhor poderia me dar o telefone de alguém com quem eu possa falar sobre o apartamento? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro, um instante. - o homem baixou a cabeça por alguns instantes e mexeu em uma gaveta e tirou um cartão de lá – Aí está. Este é o número da sindica do prédio, a senhora pode resolver tudo com ela. – falou ele entregando o cartão a ela.

- Ah, muito obrigada. E o senhor sabe a que horas eu posso encontrá-la neste número? – perguntou ela olhando atenciosamente o cartão.

- Em 2 minutos. – respondeu uma voz feminina e muito doce atrás de Serena. – Boa noite Matsuke, boa noite senhorita.

Serena se girou e viu uma jovem de aproximadamente 25 anos, cabelos ruivos, quase loiros, cacheados e longos, olhos verdes e pele muito clara.

- Boa noite senhorita Heike. – respondeu o porteiro.

- Boa noite, você é a síndica do prédio? – perguntou Serena, achando-a muito jovem para o cargo.

- Sim, sou eu mesma, Mine Heike. – respondeu sorrindo. E você quem é?

- Serena Ch, Tsukino. – Serena já ia se curvando para cumprimentar formalmente, quando viu uma mão erguida a sua frente e parou instantaneamente.

- Muito prazer, senhorita Tsukino. Pode me chamar Mine. – falou quando Serena apertou a sua mão.

- Igualmente, Mine. E pode me chamar de Serena. – falou sorridente.

- Que bom, Serena. Mas então, você está interessada no apartamento 405, não? – perguntou.

- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente Serena.

- Bem, então vamos vê-lo? – sugeriu sorrindo.

- Eu já o vi, e me agradou muitíssimo – interpelou Serena.

- Hum, isso já um adianto. Se é assim, vamos a minha casa conversar sobre o apartamento. – falou Mine.

- Ah, sim claro. Mas não será muito incomodo? – perguntou, um tanto quanto sem jeito, Serena já se encaminhando ao elevador junto com Mine.

- Não, claro que não. Eu moro sozinha, não vai ser incomodo algum ter companhia para um chá, ainda mais se tratando de uma futura moradora do condomínio. Afinal, este é uma edifício de família, além do que você acha que eu vou deixar que as velhas do 8° e 6° andares fiquem te espionando para saber da sua vida quando você se mudar para o prédio? Claro que não, eu mesma vou descobrir tudo sobre você e fazer a fofoca para todo o condomínio. – falou ela rindo e entrando no elevador e pressionado o botão do último andar.

- E você acha que eu vou concordar em te contar tudo sobre a minha assim? – perguntou Serena divertida.

- Oh, eu espero que sim, porque senão terei que te embebedar. – e as duas caíram na risada dentro elevador.

Em alguns segundos elas chegaram ao andar de Mine conversando animadamente. Na porta do apartamento, Mine começa procurar as chaves na bolsa com alguma dificuldade, pois carregava compras. Ela então olha para Serena um tanto embaraçada.

- Olha, pode deixar que eu seguro para você pegar as chaves. – disse Serena.

- Ai, muito obrigada. Já é muito difícil encontrar qualquer coisa na minha bolsa sem ter um monte de sacolas nas mãos. Não são como consigo enfiar tanta coisa aí dentro sem estourar a bolsa. – falou rindo.

- Ah, não liga, comigo acontece à mesma coisa sempre carrego a casa comigo. Eu às vezes tento dispensar uma coisa outra que uso menos, ou que talvez ache que não vá usar no dia, mas justamente é neste dia que eu mais preciso daquilo. – comentou Serena divertida.

- Verdade! Parece praga, não?- perguntou caindo na gargalhada. – Ahhhhh! Aqui, finalmente achei as chaves! Ufa, achei que não conseguiria. – falou dando um suspiro.

Ela então abriu a porta e puxou a loira pelo braço.

- Vem, vamos entrar. – falou a ruiva

- Sim, claro – aceitou Serena.

Depois que entraram Mine pegou as compras da mão de Serena e se dirigiu a até a cozinha, puxando a loira pelo braço. Elas começaram outra vez uma conversa.

- Mas voltando ao assunto das pragas, você já reparou que quando mão diz para sair com guarda-chuvas que vai chover, ou então para levar um casaco porque está esfriando, se não obedecemos, nos damos mal? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Ah, sim. Se disser que vai chover, caí praticamente uma tormenta, se diz que está esfriando, quase neva! – respondeu a loira. – Mas comigo parece pior isso de praga, sempre esbarro na rua, ou caio, ou tropeço, justamente na frente alguém que eu não queria que visse. Isso também acontece com você? – perguntou Serena.

- E como! Acho que são as famosas Leis de Murphy. – respondeu a ruiva enquanto guardava as compras.

- Eu acho que deveriam se chamar, Leis de Serena, porque parece que inspirado no que acontece comigo – o olhar alegre que tinha passou a uma triste e melancólico – nos últimos tempos parece ser minha realidade, tudo tem dado errado para mim. – disse ela.

- Bem, pelo seu olhar posse ter certeza de que sua vida não tem sido fácil – disse parando de guardar as coisas, voltando-se para Serena – mas vou fazer o possível para que isso mude. Sabe Serena – disse olhando firmemente para ela e tomando-lhe as mãos – eu gostei de você, gostei mesmo, simpatizei no momento em que te vi, por isso quero que saiba que em mim, você tem uma amiga que não vai poupar esforços em te ajudar. Não nem sei o porque de eu gostar de você assim, se eu te conheço à apenas alguns minutos, mas algo em você me cativa e me diz que você precisa de ajuda. Por isso no que você precisar conte comigo. – enquanto Mine falava os olhos de Serena já estavam marejados, e as lagrimas esforçavam para sair, enquanto Serena fazia esforço para que elas ficassem – E vou começar a te ajudar com o apartamento, e acho que bem mais do que imagina. – disse voltando-se para o armário, percebendo as emoções de Serena disse: – Porém isso você só vai ficar sabendo enquanto tomamos um chá com biscoitos, que eu preparo em um instante. E aí, o que você prefere, maçã ou camomila? – perguntou lançando um sorriso amigável.

- Hum, acho que camomila. – respondeu a loira meio distraída.

- Boa pedida, camomila é calmante, vai te ajudar a relaxar. – comentou enquanto pegava algumas coisas dentro do armário.

Enquanto preparavam o chá, Serena não parava de pensar no quanto Mine lhe lembrava a sua amiga Molly. "Ela me é tão familiar, lembra-me tanto da minha antiga amiga. Aparentemente só tem em comum o cabelo ruivo e cacheado, ainda que os cabelos da Mine sejam mais claros e mais cacheados, porque Molly era apenas uma menina, e Mine é toda uma mulher. Mas não a aparência que me traz familiaridade, acho que é a doçura e carinho com que me trata, que me faz lembrar da minha querida amiga. Ah, Molly, pena que perdemos o contato!"

Seguiram conversando sobre trivialidades até que tudo ficou pronto e elas foram para a sala de estar. Elas se acomodaram confortavelmente no tapete felpudo e continuaram conversando sobre preferências e gostos. Aos poucos iam se conhecendo melhor e iam se descobrindo muito parecidas.

- Sabe, somos muito parecidas. Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem como vizinhas, e você? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Eu concordo que somos parecidas, e que podemos nos dar muito bem, mas eu não tenho tanta certeza de poder ser sua vizinha. – respondeu a loira.

- Porque Serena? Algum problema com o apartamento? – perguntou Mine.

- Não, – respondeu sorvendo um pouco do chá – é que eu não sei se posso pagar pelo apartamento. Acho que pelo estilo o aluguel é muito caro. – falou com um olhar levemente triste.

- Bem, isso pode se resolver. Aliás, quando eu disse que poderia te ajudar mais do que você imaginava com o apartamento eu não estava brincando. – afirmou a ruiva com um brilho nos olhos.

- Eu sei que você é a síndica do prédio, e cá entre nós, devo confessar que fiquei surpresa de você ser tão jovem, mas acho que você não pode fazer muita coisa por mim, além de me dar um desconto no condomínio. – disse um tanto incrédula.

- É aí que você sem engana. Como você disse sou realmente muito jovem para o cargo de síndica. As pessoas geralmente preferem síndicos mais velhos, acho que inspiram confiança e seriedade, e isso realmente não é o primeiro pensamento que as pessoas tem ao me ver. Geralmente pensam que eu tenho cara de boneca ou que minha maior preocupação da vida é compras e festas. Mas eu não sou assim. Claro que gosto de roupas e festas, afinal sou uma pessoa normal, mas minha vida vai além disso. Na verdade eu sou herdeira de um bom patrimônio deixado pelos meus pais e administrado por minha avó até bem pouco tempo atrás quando assumi os negócios da família. – Serena a olhava um tanto surpresa pelo o que ela lhe estava contando – Oh, sim, sei que parece incrível mas é verdade, sou uma empresária. Ah, e não é ramo de estética, se bem que estive pensando em abrir algo no ramo, afinal, economizaria um pouco. – falou ela divertida.

- Você disse que era herdeira, isso quer dizer que você é... que seus pais...- Serena não conseguia completar a frase, não encontrava algo adequado para falar.

- Ow, não fique assim. Sim eu sou órfão, mas não tenho problemas com isso. Não dizer que não sinto falta dos meus pais, afinal os perdi com 12 anos, mas não sinto como uma pobre coitada. Sinto-me afortunada, pois apesar de órfão, recebo um enorme amor da minha avó e meus pais me deixaram muito bem, nunca me faltou nada. Eu sempre digo, sou órfão mas sou feliz. – disse ela com um sorriso.

- Você lida muito bem com isso, não? –perguntou Serena estranhando a leveza com que ela tratava do assunto.

- Bem, o que não de análise não fazem, não é? Além disso, como já disse nunca me senti só, pois minha avó sempre esteve comigo, e me ajudou a passar por tudo isso numa boa. – falou Mine.

- Eu creio que o amor sincero é imprescindível na vida de qualquer um. – disse com um olhar triste, havia se lembrado de Darien – Mas você disse que fez análise, como foi? – perguntou a loira, mais para mudar de assunto e afastar aqueles pensamentos dolorosos.

- Hum, acho que realmente me ajudou muito, era bom poder desabafar com alguém, e ver melhor a situação que eu vivia, sempre ter um olhar crítico, um olhar de fora, isso sempre ajuda, não? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Ah, sim isso e muito positivo, falar sempre ajuda. – disse Serena.

- Você até parece minha psicóloga falando. – comentou rindo Mine

- Acho que isso se aprende na faculdade. – retrucou a loira rindo também.

- Então, você é psicóloga? – Serena assente com a cabeça ante a pergunta da ruiva – Ah, então quer dizer que esse papo de psicólogo é matéria de faculdade? – Serena caí na gargalhada. – Sabia, tinha quer ser. Hum, então será que os médicos também fazem aulas de caligrafia especial para aprender a escrever algo que ninguém entende? – pergunta a ruiva fazendo cara de pensativa.

- Eu acho que sim. – respondeu Serena como pode, já que não parava de rir.

- Ow, sim, deve ser difícil escrever assim. Mas porque será? – indagou mais uma vez a ruiva.

- Não sei, mas acho que não deve ser difícil escrever assim, não, acho que eles imitam crianças de pré-escolar escrevendo. Ou então deve ser uma conspiração entre médicos e farmacêuticos, onde o médico escreve por sinais, aos quais somente os farmacêuticos são capazes de entender. – disse Serena fazendo caras e bocas.

- Claro, como não havia pensado nisso anteriormente, uma conspiração. – falou caindo na risada.

- Mas do que estávamos falando mesmo? – indagou a ruiva.

- Ah, você estava falando de como iria me ajudar com o apartamento e começou a falar da sua vida. – respondeu a loira ficando séria novamente.

- Hum, sim isso. Bem como eu ia dizendo, sou empresária, eu meus empreendimentos se estendem por vários ramos, até o imobiliário. Uma das empresas que herdei é uma construtora. Bem, por isso eu tenho alguns imóveis que eu alugo, como por exemplo, o 405. – falou Mine séria.

- O 405 deste prédio? O que eu vi hoje? – perguntou a loira com olhos e arregalados.

- Sim, este mesmo. – respondeu a ruiva limitadamente.

- Agora entendo como você poderá me ajudar. Bem, então quanto você irá me cobrar pelo aluguel do apartamento? – perguntou Sereno radiante.

- Sinto lhe informar, mas não pretendo alugar este apartamento a você. – falou a ruiva impassível.

- O quê? – falou a loira piscando fortemente – Mas você falou que iria me ajudar com o apartamento. Por quê? – perguntou tentando entender o que se passava.

- Bem, eu disse que iria de ajudar sim, e não mudei de idéia, só não vou alugar o apartamento 405 para você. – respondeu a ruiva com um grande sorriso.

- Está me confundindo. Eu não entendo como vai me ajudar se não vai me alugar o apartamento. Hei, por que está sorrindo? – perguntou ainda mais confusa a loira.

- Vem comigo. – disse Mine enquanto levantava e puxava Serena pela mão.

- Estou indo, calma. Assim você arranca minha mão. – protestou a loira enquanto era arrastada por afora pela ruiva, que no caminho pegou um chave sobre o aparador perto da porta.

Ao atravessar a corredor pararam enfrente a uma porta, e Mine foi logo a abrindo. A ruiva entrou e acendeu as luzes. Olhou para a trás e se deparou com uma Serena extremante confusa no porta.

- Entre. – Mine disse sorrindo a Serena.

- Hum. – disse ela entrando no lugar – O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Serena enquanto observava tudo ao seu redor.

- Ah, este é o seu apartamento. – disse Mine sorrindo amplamente.

- O quê? Mas eu não posso pagar por ele, estamos na cobertura. O aluguel deve ser muito caro. – falou Serena assustada.

- Ah, não ligue para isso. Este apartamento também é meu. – falou a ruiva sorrindo.

- Mas eu não posso aceitar. – recusou a loira.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, você me paga 50 do valor que seria cobrado pelo 405. – propôs ela ainda com o mesmo sorriso.

- Não, não seria justo você me dar este desconto todo. – recusou outra vez Serena.

- Mas é esse o desconto que eu costumo dar aos funcionários das minhas empresas pelos apartamento que eles alugam da minha corretora. – retrucou a ruiva.

- Sim, mas eu não sou funcionária das suas empresas. – protestou Serena.

- É, me esqueci deste detalhe. – falou Mine fazendo cara de pensativa – Mas então, quanto você quer para trabalhar de psicóloga para a minha empresa de propaganda? É porque a nossa psicóloga se demitiu, porque foi trabalhar nos EUA, nós estamos sem. Eu ia até começar a procurar uma amanhã, mas como eu conheci você, que parece ser uma excelente psicóloga, eu te ofereço o cargo. E aí, além de não ter que ficar perdendo tempo e paciência procurando uma nova pessoa para cargo, eu ainda possa ajudar uma amiga e ter uma nova vizinha, porque se você não percebeu eu moro sozinha aqui neste andar. Ah! Posso dizer que lá na Espressione remuneramos muito bem nosso funcionários.– disse isso gesticulando calmamente. – Então, o que acha? Aceita o novo emprego, o apartamento e uma vizinha um pouco louca? – perguntou ela piscando um olho.

- O que eu posso dizer? – perguntou parecer estar pensando e levando um dedo ao queixo – Claro que eu aceito. – gritou abraçando a amiga.

E aí ? O que acharam? Vou ser bem sincera, eu não gostei mto, não. Mas isso é preciso para eu poder dar o rumo que eu preciso na história. Logo, logo vocês vão ver, ou melhor ler. E também a pobrezinha da Serena também merecia uma folga, só está sofrendo neste fic. Estou com umas idéias ótimas para os próximos capítulos, espero que continuem lendo e curtindo o fic. Se não entenderem alguma coisa me perguntem, eu vou responder com a maior felicidade.

Gente, por favor deixem reviews, isso é super importante para saber o que vocês acham da história, e me dar alguns toques, que eu mais que preciso.

Agradeço a todos os reviews, à Prix-chan, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Lilly, Ju-Vieira. Vocês nem tem idéia do quanto eu fiquei feliz em lê-los.


End file.
